The present proposal is soliciting continued support from relevant NIH institutes to assist funding student investigators to attend the annual meeting of the Society of Magnetic Resonance in Medicine (SMRM) meeting in August 1987. The SMRM was formed six years ago by multidisciplinary basic and clinical scientists working in the fields of nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectroscopy and imaging, and electron spin resonance (ESR). The membership is comprised of many of the pioneers in in vivo NMR spectroscopy and imaging. A major purpose of the Society is to maintain strong basic and clinical science collaborations and collaboration which will lead to the most effective in vivo experimental and diagnostic studies. The Society has held five annual conferences with continuous growth in attendance. Teaching sessions are held in association with the meeting for the convenient exchange of the more elementary aspects of the field for both physicians and basic scientists. It is apparent that a major function of the annual meeting is the education of young scientists, M.D.'s and/or Ph.D.'s. To this end we seek support from NIH for student travel stipends as matching support to funds the Society will provide for this purpose. We believe student attendance at this meeting will continue to increase in 1987, and that without the matching support, young scientists will not have the opportunity to attend this important meeting, and participate in the exciting interchange of new ideas and latest developments in the field. NMR has emerged as a powerful new technique with great clinical potential, and it is drawing researchers from many disciplines. The annual meeting serves to bring together the finest researchers and the students of this rapidly evolving field will disseminate knowledge and enhance progress in important areas of medical research that bears on virtually every medical discipline. It provides an excellent training experience and therefore assists both the clinical and basic scientific communities to accelerate education of badly needed trained personnel for this complex and rapidly evolving field.